


【财迷波斯】ED治疗

by xmm



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmm/pseuds/xmm
Summary: 又来搞母1了！站街财迷×阳痿警察波斯。
Relationships: 财迷波斯
Kudos: 4





	【财迷波斯】ED治疗

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
Edge不是真的想走过去，他在给自己一个不过去的理由，这样阴暗油腻的巷子中的按摩店实在是恶心。可警察的职责逼迫他必须这么做，还没走两下，果然，墙那边传来的咿咿呀呀令他停了脚步，颤巍巍地娇媚着尾音，千转百转，直愣愣把听见的人都叫酥了。  
  
水声都盖不过一声接一声的淫叫，Edge捏紧着拳头又松开，一脚踢开了隐蔽的门。  
  
里面两位一愣，嫖客赶紧着退出来时穴口还淌着水合不上，看颜色是不知道被多少人浇灌过，老二也还硬着，指着他，脸上带点欲盖弥彰的绯色，一点没因为警察踢门而慌张，不是第一次了，见Edge恶狠狠地瞪着他，他反而冲来者笑。  
  
“呦，原来是阿sir，怎么今天有雅兴来我这？”  
  
他说话时坐起身来，一双长的吓人的腿骨交叠，那身电蓝水渍纹缎旗袍下摆只到膝盖骨，现在坐下就更短，开叉却快延到腰，就是存心的。半寸圆角衣领还扣的紧，没来得及扯开。嫖客却再也不敢有时间欣赏这景色，提上裤子不要命地跑了，差点没被门口自行车绊一跤。  
  
Money见罢翻翻眼睛。  
  
“这个月第几次了？”Edge睥睨道。  
  
“拜托诶，哪条法律有规定不让做生意。”  
  
他抽出一根烟，点燃之前被Edge拍开手，真够烦的。  
  
“老子在问你话。”  
  
“…啧，记不得了。”  
  
“好，我帮你记着，三次了。”  
  
“有这么多次？”Money重新点上烟，眯着眼笑了，“你记得很清楚嘛。”  
  
“别他妈那么多废话，跟我回局子。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“因为你在卖淫！而你上次还和我说以后不会再干这种烂事！”  
  
“你吃醋了？”  
  
“滚你妈的。”  
  
“我没在卖春，阿sir，这是在盲人按摩嘛，按摩和卖春是两个词。”他发誓，转而嘲讽，“还是说你不识字？”  
  
“操你的，你是盲人？”  
  
“盲了一半。”  
  
谁他妈会信这种烂说辞。Edge真要把他扭送到局子里去，审问时候把骨反绑在椅子上，好好让他承认自己是在卖淫，怎么卖的淫，卖了几个人，付款用支付宝还是微信。他有一万种方法用在他身上逼他说。Money现在也盯着他，无数处痕迹都指正向那场没头没尾的性事，他还没发泄过，Edge面前的老二将旗袍顶出一个混蛋的弧度。  
  
Money觉得好笑。  
  
“怎么啦，警官，难道你也想舔舔人家的棒棒糖？”  
  
“你最好给我闭嘴。”  
  
那骨乖乖闭了嘴，风姿绰约站起身来，用上了五分勾引男人的伎俩。他聪明得很，手腕纤细却也刚硬，被握住后执意向下摸去，食指隔着警服细数对面的肋骨，越摸那骷髅便越僵，抓住手腕的那只手形同虚设。  
  
“你……”  
  
“嘘——”  
  
Money费了点劲在勾引他，再向下摸，再向下摸…终于到了那儿，之前的条子在这手法挑逗后没有不勃起的，生理需求大于一切，这时候就是要急吼吼地想上他了，Money装作满心欢喜地去掐上那包硬如铁杵的东西…  
  
没有勃起。  
  
？  
  
又一摸。确实，没有勃起。  
  
不应该，实在不应该。这下换他用带着点疑惑的目光，而对方已被摸的需要用手向后支撑住床头柜，羞愤得像刚才收到了多大的侮辱，腰向前挺着。回过神后凶恶地扯起他胸口布料，却没料到放在裤裆的那只手钳紧了，“嘿，阿sir，”Money在他眼里笑得很开心，“不应该吧？难道你是阳痿？”  
  
“阳痿你个头！”  
  
他听Edge这么说，那骨脸不受控制地火烧火燎，最后猛地推开自己，不忘咆哮着下不为例，说这话时只留Money一骨坐在他面前的床上，床发出“嘎吱”的惨叫，他老二还没软，指着警官高大笔挺的制服，Edge却没眼再看了，转身着要走。  
  
就这么…走了？不是吧。  
  
真的就这么走了，但刚才诡异的气氛却是第一次。望着背影，Money想到认识他时的情形。Edge上任到片区没多久，一来就风风火火地要抓人，小姐嫖客们一个不留！拘留十五天！无论怎么娇媚陪笑，甚至哭唧唧恳求也没用。  
  
条子让原本就操蛋的生活更加操蛋，上次他甚至还被问为什么要下海！没人会在意嘛。Money吐出烟圈思索，近几年生意实在惨淡了。他已被抓过几次，却从没进过局子，至少上一个条子被他伺候的服服帖帖，多亏他口活好才享有这样的殊荣。  
  
除了这位，他没办法。  
  
可似乎意外有了更有趣的发展。  
  
起初想将这事作为筹码，威胁烦骨的警察以后不要总来找他生意的麻烦。Money再次被抓住接客就在两天后，没穿上次那件旗袍，前戏还没开始，条子冷不丁地冒出来，气急败坏得有点装模作样的嫌疑。  
  
又急冲冲地要过来抓他，Money知道和他说不通，干脆先斩后奏，趁机凑上去，故意在对方生气最得像做作的瞬间掰过那颗脑袋，不知怎么两骨便接了吻，边亲也就边试探着摸，引得那骨使劲推却没推动，被哄着舌尖交缠，反侦查能力令警官突然清醒，猛得挣脱开来，语气像是要杀人：  
  
“你他妈在做什么？”  
  
“没什么啦，”Money笑颜如花，故意恭维道，“不愧是警官，情人节不陪女友而来这儿抓我，敬佩敬佩。”  
  
“如果还想活命，就最好给我闭上你的嘴，”Edge冷笑，一手去摸腰间的点38，像是忍无可忍，“…我随时都能判定你为袭警。”  
  
“难道说警官还没有女朋友？”  
  
“……”  
  
那骷髅颧骨和那天一样拼命地红了，“关你什么事！”  
  
“是和我没关系，但今天是情人节诶阿sir…”  
  
他提议道，“可怜刚才那小子只交了钱，还没享受到服务，要不要你来代替他享受享受呀。”  
  
“我不需要！”  
  
他跟没听见似的站起来向Edge那方向凑。条子竟紧张起来，只是嘴上不开口，好像就在等他提这个议，下面依旧没勃半分。今天人家就给你开个荤啦，他说，娇滴滴且有些做作地羞赧，自认为没哪个男人能拒绝，脱下裤子果然老二还耷拉着，一点精神都没。看来真是个阳痿。Money内心唏嘘，表面上却作出甜笑：  
  
“真可爱。是不是早就想被我舔了？”  
  
“停下——”  
  
“是因为人家没穿上次那件旗袍吗，”好得该死的口活白白浪费在这根东西上，Money眯起眼睛，还是给他留了天大的面子，可怜兮兮娇嗔，“你都不知道上次你看人家的眼神有多色，讨厌，是不是也想来操我。”  
  
“我…没有。”  
  
想他也没这能耐。勃不起的那处被弄得生疼，警官想拿出最严厉的目光，可灵巧的舌头在缠着他，亲亲他的顶端，再一下全吞下去，激得大腿骨根部抖动，那处竟然还毫无反应。  
  
“…给我放开。”  
  
“啧，怎么回事。”  
  
都到这个地步了还嘴硬，伤脑筋。“…阳痿可不行呀，阿sir，要不要人家帮你按摩按摩。”  
  
“我不需要…唔，停，停下！”  
  
舌头再度舔上前端，这次，Money注意到那颗一跳一跳的灵魂。Edge见他还不停手，警察高洁的自尊令他抽出再用点38冰冷的枪管抵上对方的脑袋要威胁，Money却不慌不忙，冰凉的指骨顺着花穴的细缝磨了磨，枪就拿不住了，两三下居然磕在地上。  
  
这下好了。那双惩恶扬善的手转而按上他的脑袋，他们这里最公正凶狠的警官现在像个被舔阴的女人一样双腿大开，在按摩店昏暗暧昧的粉光下小穴被舔的娇红欲滴，哼唧着嘤咛着，摆着脊椎想躲，刚开始里面还是干的，抠两下就开始尿淫水，一塌糊涂。  
  
哪像第一次。  
  
Money掌握着他快绝顶的时间撤回舌头，这次换没了快乐来源的骷髅湿着眼睛看他，既期待又害怕，似乎忘记了自己来这里到底是为了什么，Money眼疾手快地握住那根终于抬起头的老二，笑嘻嘻地叫他把腿打开点。  
  
Edge侧着身子反应了下，随即颤着将腿打开了些，慢吞吞到Money笑了笑，直接将一条腿折到极限，这条子的韧性该死的好，头部刚刚进去花穴就开始贪婪地向深处吸，吸得他挑眉，干脆毫不留情一掌拍上屁骨，啪——  
  
警官被婊子打的又嘤咛一声，却不知道发生了什么惹了那骨，只能扯紧床单，坚强地没掉眼泪。  
  
他开始干活，一整根顶进去又拔出来些，没防备地再顶进去。故意一来就又深又重地来回操他，见对方声音憋到脸通红，架在肩上的腿骨意乱情迷地微微发颤。这穴搞不好比自己的还鲜嫩软糯点，某次Money操入没再拔出来，抵在最深处变换角度地碾，高骷髅立即神色大变。  
  
“停…呃！不可以——”  
  
“没什么不可以，阿sir。”Money亲亲他，声音不似刚才那样娇妍，“你里面简直要咬断我了。”  
  
“不要，再…不要再说。”  
  
“为什么，”他觉得好笑，故意揭他的遮羞布，“这是在夸你。”  
  
Edge眼角连带着红，被欺负惨了，从刚才开始就没躲掉一下，好不容易维持一点体面，“唔…我不要你夸我，你个…”  
  
话没说完。  
  
“我个什么？”Money毕恭毕敬地加快速度，问道，又说，“不让夸，就是要人家操了？”  
  
“太快了，呜，慢一……”  
  
这话说的一点用也没有，他被钳住着大进大出，高潮一波接着一波，不应期没过也不停，Money不再讲什么章法，想怎么操他就怎么操他，变着法子往最深处挤。可怜的警官不知道被他操射了几次，只记得最后一次高潮时几乎快要使出吃奶的劲儿，耐不住地抽搐着啜泣两声，眼见淫水随着淫叫一股一股向外溅射，看不见的就浇在里面龟头上，浇得他全身发麻。Money屏住呼吸最后操了两下，将精液一滴不漏地全交代进了最深。  
  
“阿sir，”他笑着，帮对方擦擦灵魂，突然感觉生活挺美好，“我觉得你比我有潜力，要下海吗？”  
  
“你！……”  
  
Edge瞪过来，虽说湿着眼睛说这话没什么威慑力，他眼睛里是呼之欲出的怒火，“…你跟我去警局！”  
  
“去了之后呢？把我关起来？”Money笑道，“然后让我在拘留所里继续操你？…何必这么麻烦？”  
  
他拿出一张名片来，抛个媚眼，“有空随时欢迎来电。”  
  
Edge此时灵魂里含着精液，也不知是接还是没接，最后勉强起身来穿上裤子，一声没吭，一瘸一拐地走了。Money却觉得这像个无声的默契，心照不宣嘛，他想，至少他们还会再见的。  
  
  
Fin  



End file.
